ERROR
Pewnego razu grałem sobie na stronkach z darmowymi grami dla dzieci. Chcąc powspominać dawne czasy z fajnymi gierkami, szukałem jakiejś przygodówki, najlepiej z rycerzami w roli głównej. Gdy znalazłem całkiem fajną, oczywiście postanowiłem w nią zagrać. Początek gry wyglądał jak każda niskobudżetowa gra przygodowa dla dzieci. Prosta grafika 3D podobna do takiej, jak w grach na PS2. NPC'y były pospolitymi ludzikami o kulkowatych główkach i dwóch czarnych pionowych kreskach jako oczach. Pierwsze moje zdziwienie było takie, że...te postacie miały na sobie tylko spodenki. Stwierdziłem, że albo autor miał za mało miejsca na dysku, albo był leniem, by stworzyć resztę ubrania. W dodatku niektóre NPC'y chodziły bezcelowo i nijak wpadały one w drzewa. Wyglądał to jak marny glitch, lecz nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio. W końcu gra nie była od producentów Rayman'a czy Sonic'a, czyż nie? Widząc w tle zamek, postanowiłem się tam udać. Ujrzałem króla, który - w porównaniu do reszty - miał pełne, królewskie odzienie i obowiązkową koronę na głowie. Stał tuż przed wejściem do zamku. Na obwarowaniu zaś stał rycerz, tylko jeden. Ponownie stwierdziłem, że autor gry miał za mało pamięci na karcie, by stworzyć kolejnego NPC'a-rycerza do utworzenia jakiejś logiki bądź harmonii. Mógł też zrezygnować z jednego z tych biegających golasów i zrobić z niego dodatkowego rycerza - w końcu był robiony na tym samym modelu. Gdy podszedłem do króla, automatycznie włączyła mi się rozmowa z nim. Zaczął mnie prosić, bym pomógł mu w pokonaniu zbirów niejakiego Jack'a Dyniogłowego, gdyż atakują jego królestwo. Pokazuje się cutscenka, gdzie widzimy wygląd szefa gangu oraz jego podwładnych, którzy wyglądają nieco jak samurajowie. Tu byłem lekko zmieszany zmiksowaniem kultur średniowiecznej Europy z feudalną Japonią. Wraz z końcem rozmowy przyjmujemy ową misję i naszym kolejnym celem jest wyjście z krainy przez szczelinę między górami. Tło krajobrazu wręcz pokazuje, jak niski budżet miał sam autor gry. Jednak czemu znów przejmuję się tak błahą sprawą? Nieważna jest grafika, liczy się tok walki i fabuła. Zapomniałem jednak, że do przyciągnięcia dzieciaka do takiej gry właśnie liczy się grafika, bardziej niż owa fabuła. Typ ciągnięcia fabuły/walki jest niezmienny w obu regułach. Wchodząc w szczelinę pomiędzy - powiedzmy - "górami", od razu przekierowało mnie na polanę za górami. Już tam czekali na mnie pierwsi przeciwnicy. Dla mnie osobiście walka była wręcz nudna, choć dla dziecka mogła być satysfakcjonująca. W dolnym prawym rogu był "lewitujący" (ponieważ nie dorobiono do tego ręki bohatera) miecz, który po kliknięciu myszką robił machnięcie we wroga. W zetknięciu z naszą bronią z jękiem od razu padał. Rozumiem, że w tego typu grach nie ma krwi, ale żeby tak szybko kończyć potyczkę? Autor nieźle robił dzieci w balona. Po zabiciu kilku przeciwników na ekranie przez ok. 0,5 sekundy pokazało się zdjęcie dziewczyny (nastolatki) w podczerwieni. Choć to był krótki moment, łatwo można było zgadnąć, że to było zdjęcie z jakiejś imprezy. Byłem lekko zdziwiony tym "przebłyskiem" - czyżby autor sobie zażartował i chce się pochwalić, jakie to laski poderwał na ostatniej imprezie? OK, dobry żart dla kogoś takiego jak ja, ale nie dla dziecka! To mogłoby nawet malca przestraszyć, jakby znikąd wyskoczyło mu coś, nie wiadomo co. Mnie oczywiście nie ruszyło, ale jakby w tym przypadku zareagował taki 6-latek? Przez długi czas nic mnie już nie zaskakiwało, tylko dalej zabijałem zbirów jednym machnięciem miecza. Pod koniec misji postanowiłem zabić przywódcę bandytów, bo w końcu taki był cel. Kiedy zabiłem jego ochroniarzy, zaszarżowałem na postać z dynią zamiast głowy. Już miałem się zamachnąć, kiedy nagle wszystko się zmieniło - tło pociemniało, a w miejscu Jacka pojawił się realistycznie wyglądający człowiek nabity na kij! Rozległ się przy tym dźwięk, jak gdyby ktoś wywrócił telewizor na ziemię. "Co to było?!", krzyknąłem sam do siebie. Autorowi do reszty odbiło robić takie gierki dla dzieci?! Nie tyle, że ów postać miała inną grafikę od reszty - bardziej wyspecjalizowaną i szczegółową, to jeszcze wyglądała ona, jakby była to spalona kobieta przywiązana do pala. Scenka przypominała mi tą podczas egzekucji czarownic - coś okropnego. Już mnie to ruszyło, a co zrobiłby na moim miejscu dzieciak? Na bank z rykiem zostawił grę w cholerę i pobiegł zalany łzami do mamy. To już zaczynało być poryte, ale też i...ciekawe. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, co ów autor ma mi do przekazania, więc postanowiłem kontynuować grę. Po tej scence wszystko wróciło do "normy". Wpierw dziwny twór zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, a wraz z nią urocza muzyczka, która towarzyszyła nam w podróży, przestała grać. Całe otoczenie utrzymywała się w kolorach czerni i purpury. Niewiele myśląc, postanowiłem ruszyć w stronę wyjścia z polany. Gdy wychodziłem, "przywitał mnie" zniekształcone logo Unity. Gdy logo zniknęło i przeniosło mnie na drogę, znów żywe kolory powróciły, jednak wciąż nie było muzyki. Jedynym akompaniamentem byłthumb|400px głośny szelest chodu mojego bohatera. Czasem przez to wydawało mi się, że ktoś za moją postacią idzie, choć nikogo nie było. Po drodze znów mignęło mi kolejne zdjęcie, prawdopodobnie z tej samej imprezy. Gdy doszedłem do największej polany w drodze powrotnej, zauważyłem, że coś stoi w oddali. Gdy podszedłem, tym "czymś" okazał się być niewielki model dziecka. Ciężko było określić płeć osobnika. Był w całości nagi, miał białą skórę, zielone usta i otoczki wokół oczu oraz pusty wzrok. Po tamtych zdarzeniach już to mnie przerażało. Tak samo fakt, że nic nie mówił, nic nie robił, on po prostu tam stał, wpatrzony na wprost siebie. Gdy od niego odchodziłem, nerwowo zaglądałem za siebie, czy nagle mu się nie odwidziało i nie zechce się ruszyć i mnie zaatakować. Jednak on wciąż tam tylko stał. Ech, no cóż, bałem się tego, czego bać nie trzeba. To tylko zwykły, dodatkowy model dla postraszenia gracza, nic więcej, nic więcej... Nie spodziewałem się, że najgorsze dopiero może nadejść. Idąc spokojnie dróżką, nagle na CAŁY J*BANY EKRAN wyskakuje mi zdjęcie opętanej kobiety ze świecącymi oczami! Ten obraz omalże nie wywrócił mnie z krzesła! Co to k*rwa jest!? Jednak horror game? Kolesiowi się udało mnie nabrać, że to niewinna giereczka dla małych dzieci. Tło ponownie przybrało mroczne kolory, bardzo podobne do tych z polany z dziwnym tworem. Tam, gdzie przedtem znajdywała się trawa, teraz była tylko szaro-purpurowa bitmapa, jakby scrashowało grafikę tła. Zniknęły wszystkie okoliczne drzewa, a piaszczysta droga zrobiła się kompletnie czarna. Chciałem iść dalej, ale słyszałem w tle głosy, jakby rozmowę. Stanąłem na chwilę, by nie zagłuszać jej swoimi krokami i chwilę jej posłuchać. Z tego, co pojąłem, to był to dialog pomiędzy policjantem odbierającym zgłoszenie, a dzwoniącym, zaakompaniowany mroczną melodią. Zgłaszający miał bardzo stłumiony i zniekształcony głos, przez co ciężko było odróżnić cokolwiek poza słowami. Nagranie mówiło o zgłoszeniu 3 zabitych osób. Policjant dopytuje się, co się stało, gdzie to się wydarzyło, itp., rzuca standardowymi pytaniami. Rozmówca niewiele mówi, podaje adres, ale dorzuca także, że...to on ich zabił. Po tych słowach kontakt z rozmówcą się urywa. No pięknie...zaczyna mi się to powoli układać w całość, jednak wciąż mam mętlik w głowie. Walić to, idę dalej kontynuować grę. Gdy przeszedłem przez kolejną szczelinę między górami, od razu przekierowało mnie na początek wsi, w której zaczynała się gra. Zauważyłem, że to nie ta sama wieś. Niektórym domkom brakowało tekstury, a zamiast tego były w całości różowe. Czasem ta "brakująca" tekstura po prostu znajdywała się na NPC'ach, nie wiadomo jak. Po mojej lewej na wzgórzy stała powiększona wersja rycerza z zamku. Nie wiadomo też jak, ale mój bohater trzymał miecz w lewej ręce, ostrzem odwrócony w moją stronę. W oddali znów ujrzałem przemykającą sylwetkę dziecka z polany, tym razem bez jakichkolwiek kończyn. Postanowiłem iść jak najszybciej do króla i zakończyć tę grę. Król zamiast stać to on po prostu "lewitował" w pozycji leżącej. Gdy podszedłem do niego, ukazał mi się napis "Porozmawiaj z królem (F)". Nacisnąłem przycisk. Król podziękował mi za pokonanie zbirów. Pewnie chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale zamiast tego był napis "ERROR#53". Po tym król znów powtarzał formułkę, jak na początku gry. Zastanowiło mnie to chwilę. Error? To był cały winowajca gry? Brzmi logicznie, ale w takim razie o co chodziło z historią tej dziewczyny? Czy to ze sobą jakoś się łączy? Spojrzałem się ponownie na pole tekstowe. Tym razem "ERROR#53" został zastąpiony ciągiem "#DEATH_DEATH_DEATH_...". Teraz niczego nie rozumiałem. Może tym całym błędem była owa "śmierć"? W końcu była na początku zwieńczona hashatagiem. Starałem się policzyć, ile pokazało mi się słowa "DEATH", lecz coś mi to przerwało. Coś, przez co niemalże zawału nie dostałem. KOBIETA BEZ OCZU DRĄCA TWARZ NA CAŁY EKRAN. O ile tamto nie darło japy, o tyle tutaj nie tyle, że prawie nie rozsadziło mi głośników, co moich bębenków. To zdjęcie znów było stylizowane na podczerwień/negatyw. K*rwa, przy tym poważnie się zląkłem. Po zniknięciu tej twarzy, pokazał się czarny ekran, jak przy tworzeniu gry, z bitmapą jako podłożem. W tle rozbrzmiewała ta sama melodia, jak przy tym nagraniu. Przede mną stało parę postaci, a za nimi była wbita postać nabitego na pal, tak jak z tamtej polany. Nie rozumiałem, co się dzieje. Szybko jednak musiałem się ocknąć. Wszyscy zaczęli do mnie się przesuwać, coraz szybciej z każdą sekundą. Nie miałem zamiaru się z nimi stykać. Nie chciałem. Zaczynałem uciekać od nich, lecz byli oni coraz szybciej. To był jak jakiś koszmar. Te dziecięce stwory zaczęły mnie otaczać, zagradzając każdą możliwą drogę ucieczki. Bałem się. Bałem się cholernej gry. Bałem się, że te g*wna jak mnie dorwą, to zrobią ze mnie masakrę, nie będę mógł wyłączyć tego cholerstwa, nie będę mógł zrobić NIC, co by przerwało tą katatonię. Gdy mnie dotknęły, od razu przerzuciło mnie na menu start, a zamiast melodii jak na początku był dźwięk podobny przerwanego połączenia. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Wyłączyłem to g*wno. Nie miałem zamiaru ponownie przez to przechodzić. Kto coś tak chorego mógł stworzyć!? Co to była za historia? I co najważniejsze - czy była ona prawdziwa? O ile zdjęcia demonicznych kobiet wyglądały na spreparowane, o tyle zdjęcia z imprez wyglądały całkiem realistycznie. Plus jeszcze to nagranie... Czy faktycznie takie zdarzenie miało miejsce? Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gore